The Hunger
by Didilicia
Summary: Hannibal and Bedelia in Treatment.
1. Chapter 1

I want to know what do ya think about ! Leave a Comment.

Ps: English not mt first language, forgive any mistake.

HannibalXBedelia

….

"You are my patient... and my colleague. Not my friend". Bedelia says firmly.

She can feels his eyes on her, but she doesn't fear. "And at the end of your hour, I will pour you a glass of wine…" she continues. "Nevertheless, you will be drinking it on the other side of the veil."

"Why do you bother?" he asks.

"I see enough of you to see the truth of you" she finally says. "And I like you. Red or white?".

"I think something pink, don't you?"

She gets up and goes to the bar to fill the glasses. It not take long until she realized that he raised and is now a few steps behind her.  
Carefully he removes her hair, revealing a scar on her neck.  
"You know ... do not need to hide it from me. "  
She turned to face him, the glasses in hand, looking into his eyes (eyes that seemed to eat her alive). "I don't hide from you, but me."  
She gave one of the glasses to him and took a sip of her own cup. She turned back from him and went to sit in her chair. He went there. knelt in front of her. One hand supporting the cup on the armrest, the other stroking her knee over the skirt, at first. "You know what I need."  
"I don't trust you, Hannibal."  
He rubbed his fingers under her skirt, touching the skin of her knee. His eyes followed his own movements and then he fixed his gaze on her. She was looking at him. All the time her eyes followed him… every step.  
"Allow me." It was more an order than a permission.  
She took off her clock. It was the indication he needed to know… the therapy session was over. It was the indication that he needed to know that she was no longer wearing the mask of a psychiatrist. And then he could release his hungry monster.  
He took a drink of wine, left the glass on the table and then ran both hands through her legs, removing them and lifting her skirt. She turned her head back on the chair and kept her eyes shut tight as he mixed the wine tasting with her own taste.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal finishes drinking his wine in the armchair that Bedelia had been. She, on the other hand, recomposed not too far from him.  
"you did not run away, this time"  
"I tried once. Did not help".  
"You see me as I am. You know what I need."  
"I'm not what you need."  
"No. But you keep me ... controlled".

"Is it enough?"  
"I dont know. Tell You."  
"You should go"  
He stood slowly, leaned over her and gave her a kiss on the lips. Lingered there, long enough to breathe the sweet breath of her. Licked the outline of her mouth and finished with a light bite on the lower lip. "You have my sanity on your hands."  
He pulled away taking his things and heading to the exit door. He paused a moment, looked back at her. "Until the next session."

After he left, Bedelia breathed and flopped down on the couch. Insecurity never left her when she was with him. Always two feet back, waiting for the next move, the attack. And though it seemed contradictory, was what made her continue. Uncertainty. Never knowing what was coming next.


	3. Chapter 3

….

It had been a few years since Dra. DuMaurier knew Hannibal Lecter. Although at that time, she still could not know who he really is.

Both were college classmates and got to work together after he entered to the psychiatry. Saw themselves in the hospital corridors, up and greeted, occasionally, exchanged experiences.  
One day, he invited her for coffee at his home. She accepted. Had no reason to refuse. He was a elegant, charming man and had good taste.

In fact, they had coffee.  
But then he wanted more.

They started to a relationship. (that against their will, eventually becoming public). It was difficult to hide the looks, the hunger that they felt for each other.

He had a thing with smells and tastes. hers were amazing.  
They were in her bed.  
Had just had sex.  
They were still naked.

"You did not tell me about your last patient. Who is he and what is the problem?"  
"Jeff. 34. Obsessive. Demonstrates a compulsive behavior"  
"What is the obsession?"  
She tried to avoid the subject. Tried to involve him sexually again. But he noticed it and stopped her.

"What you're not telling me?"  
"He's obsessed with me."

He said nothing. Only kissed her. Had allowed possession, a bit of aggression and passion in the kiss.

…

It was night. Dumaurier was in her office.

Jeff had just arrived and seemed busier than usual.  
"Calm down"  
He walked around, mumbling disconnected words.  
"I cannot help you if you do not calm down. Why you do not sit down?"  
In an instant, without her noticing, Jeff moved over her, grabbing her by the neck. "You betrayed me! You betrayed me!"  
She tried to escape and succeeded for a second, but he had a knife hidden under his shirt. The attack was fast.

Luckily, the neck cutting was not as deep, but it was enough to make her bleed and fall to the ground. The patient, for a moment, seams conscious of what he had done and putting his hands on his head, he tried to help her. His hands drenched in blood.

At this time Hannibal had entered and witnessed the scene. It was not difficult for him to control the patient, taking his knife and hitting a fatal point that led to instantaneous death. Bedelia lay down on his arms and close her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews, please!

…

She knew he could not hide his crazyness for much long. Soon, he would commit a slip. But it happened sooner than she imagined. The FBI was at her door, asking questions about her patient: Dr. Hannibal Lecter. And although she has claimed confidentiality between doctor / patient suspicion still there, prompting detectives to go deeper into the mind of Dr. Lecter.

-Hannibal, It's me. - She knew that phone connection could not be safe, so she stepped forward to say - I want to reschedule our appointment for this afternoon, if 's okay with you?

There was no appointment, but she knew that he would understand the message.

-Without doubts. I'll be there.

he knocked on her door on time.  
She stepped away, and he entered.  
They sat as always, one of opposite to another. He waited for her to speak.

-They are coming near, Hannibal.  
-What you mean?  
-You try very hard to hide your true nature, but it's not enough. The FBI is doing questions.

-What do they know?  
-Not much.  
-What YOU knows?

She raised. Slowly. She stopped in front of him, who was sitting in the armchair.

-I'm your psychiatrist. My role here is to keep you controlled.

He knew what she was saying. His madness. His hands traveled her thighs until they reached their bottom. He spent some time there, massaging and feeling the soft fabric of the lingerie she wore.  
He put his face close to her body and felt the scent coming from her. Then slid the underwear down her legs. She closed her eyes. She knew she had his sanity under control, at least for now.

…


End file.
